An unexpected Detention
by TheOnlyQuirk
Summary: When 8 of Hogwarts finest troublemakers get thrown into a maze, forcing them to work together, will the chaos ever cease? Secrets uncovered, relationships revealed and there's only one hour to do it in...
1. Fireworks

_**Authors Note: **_**This is my first continuous fan-fic, so I'm sorry if I don't update on a regular basis, this is what I will do in my free time when I'm not studying! Even so, please continue reading and PLEASE let me know by reviewing! I love constructive criticism, it really helps! Enjoy :) **

Chapter 1 ~ Detention

It was 6pm on a Thursday evening and the Hogwarts students were trundling off to their dormitories with full bellies and pockets full of the latest Honeydukes sweets and Zonkos products. That is, everyone except 8 individuals.

Professor Mcgonagall, who was striding briskly down the 7th floor corridor, was wearing an extremely stern expression, eyes harder than usual under her pair of silver spectacles. Following her was Harry Potter; obediently padding behind like a dog with its tail between its legs. Then Ron Weasley, his cheeks still beetroot red, hair full of melting snow, and a large bruise was forming on his left cheek. Next to Ron walked Hermione Granger, clutching her book bag still, and looking extremely worried. Ginny, Fred and George Weasley followed suit, for once recognising that now was not the time to crack a joke or start singing 'Humperdinck the Mighty' in a loud voice. Trailing behind by a metre of two was Blaise Zambini and Draco Malfoy, the latter of who was scowling and running his hand through his mop of white-blonde hair.

Mcgonagall stopped suddenly, almost causing Harry and the others to stumble into one another like in a cartoon. Her eyes narrowed and she swung open a door that had previously looked exactly like the wall next to them.

"Inside. Now." She said, and the 8 students trailed into the room.

It was completely white, the floors, the ceiling, everything. 8 white chairs sat in a line and Ginny frowned when she was forced to sit next to Zambini who smirked and sat down gracefully. The door closed, and everyone had they feeling they were trapped in a meaningless white box. Professor McGonagall's emerald robes were a stark contrast, and made her (if it was even possible) even more formidable.

"Would someone." She said quietly. "Like to tell me what went on in Hogsmead this afternoon?"

Unfortunately at this moment, Fred Weasley found his voice.

"It was snowing professor."

McGonagall turned sharply towards the twins.

"Was it, or was it not your fireworks that _blew up _Madam Puddifoots?"

Blaise started sniggering. And George attempted to rescue the situation.

"To be fair professor, nobody really liked that tea-shop anyway."

"I liked it!" piped up Ginny.

"That's because you spend most of your spare time in it snogging Dean." Said Ron.

"I do not!"

"Silence."

The students turned meekly back towards McGonagall.

"I am appalled at your behaviour. I expected better from all of you, especially you, Miss Granger."

Hermione sniffed.

"Would you please explain fully what happened."

Hermione cleared her throat and looked around nervously.

"Well…Ron, Harry, Ginny and I were heading towards the three broomsticks, when we bumped into Fred and George…"

"Go on." She said sternly.

"We had just returned from Zonkos" said George.

"When we also bumped into these two idiots." Fred motioned to the Slytherins who glowered at them.

"Malfoy…umm…well" started Hermione, when Ron interrupted angrily.

"Insulted my family, professor!"

"And that's when the Weasel punched me." Said Malfoy plainly. A bruise was forming over his eye and McGonagall was staring sternly at Ron.

"Mr Weasley, we do _not _inflict violence on _anyone _no matter what they have said!"

"Not him, professor." Malfoy interrupted. "Her." And he motioned to the seat next to Blaise.

Ginny had a smug expression on her face and Zambini was nodding with a slight smile.

"She can throw a good punch, I'll give her that."

Hermione said the next bit rather quickly, staring at the floor.

"Well some insults got thrown around, I kind of hexed Zambini, Wands were drawn, and Ron fell in the snow…"

"I did not fall. I got pushed."

"I think a spell rebounded off the twin's bag which held their firework supply…"

"All of those lovely fireworks…gone…"

"And Madam Puddifoots…kind of got in the way…"

Ginny snorted.

"And I suppose that's when Hagrid found us I guess…"

A quiet silence settled. McGonagall had her eyes closed. A pained expression on her face.

"You are all _very_ lucky that nobody was majorly injured."

George whispered to Fred, "Expect Felicity. I think her heart shattered as her fluffy pink pride and joy went up in smoke."

McGonagall continued, ignoring George.

"However, the Headmaster and the heads of houses have come to a decision that detentions are simply not enough. For you anyway."

"What's going to happen instead?" said Harry nervously.

"Corporeal Punishment?" Fred suggested and smacked Ginny round the head. His brother also suggested ideas.

"_Capital_ Punishment?" He said and gave the Slytherins a creepy smile.

"No." the professor said bluntly. The students looked up expectantly, some with rather wary expressions. She sighed.

"This is how it is going to work. You will be split into pairs. Each pair will then each be sent separately into some sort of mini maze." She held her hand up at the sign of several students starting to interrupt.

"You will have to solve problems, riddles, use magic, you may cross each other's path, but the aim is for all 8 of you to get out of the maze _at the same time. _To do this I suggest you find each other quickly. You have one hour to get everyone out or the whole lot of you will take over Filch's duties for a month."

There was an outburst of cries and 'That's not fair' and 'Child labour!' before Hermione put her hand up.

"Yes Miss Granger?" and the cries stopped as they waited for her question.

"Why are we doing this instead of a regular detention professor?"

"The goal is to get you to work together instead of against each other."

"You mean we have to work with t_hem?" _Whined Ron, pointing at Malfoy and Zambini.

"Yes. And here are your pairs. Fred and George…"

The twins gave an exuberant high five before retreating under the gaze of the Transfiguration professor.

"… Ginny and Blaise…" Ginny shrugged her shoulders and Blaise absent-mindedly picked at his cuticles.

"…Harry and Ron, and Draco and Hermione."

Ron grinned and Harry gave a sympathetic smile to Hermione who was scowling fiercely, slouched in her chair. Malfoy smirked.

"One door every five minutes will open and the next pair shall enter. When the last pair have entered the hour will begin. If even one of you refuse to co-operate, then the whole lot of you will end up scrubbing floors for the entire Christmas break, do I make myself clear?"

There was a mumble of 'yes' and professor McGonagall left the white room.

As soon as she did another door opened up, revealing white mist. Everybody looked around expectantly.

"I think we better lead this don't you?" said Fred, holding out his arm to George.

"Why yes, let us show the children how it's done!" George linked arms with Fred and they strolled towards the door, pausing before they entered.

"Now, no misbehaving you lot." Said Fred.

"We have plans this Christmas you know!"

"And we don't need some naughty naughty children to mess this up!"

They tutted in unison, shaking their heads.

"It was your fireworks that got us here in the first place!" shouted Ron. The twins gave a sly smile before stepping into the mist. The door closed, and the white room was returned to normality.

"You better not mess this up Malfoy." Spat Ron.

"Likewise." He replied coolly.

**Please Review!**


	2. A slight slip of character

Chapter 2 ~ a slight slip of character

The next 5 minutes were spent in utter silence. When the second door appeared, Harry quickly pulled Ron through, to avoid any more confrontation.

"And then there were four…" said Ginny in a sing-song voice, sitting on the back of her chair.

Hermione, however, was repeating every spell she knew (which was a lot) in her head whilst practising her wand movements with an anxious expression on her face.

"Relax Granger; you're going to give yourself a heart attack." Drawled a voice, and Hermione whipped round to see Malfoy smirking, leaning casually against the wall like he was attending a picnic.

"We are going to work together Malfoy; if you ruin this you will find your ferret head dangling upside-down from the astronomy tower. Ok?"

Ginny smiled at her friend. She had taught her well.

Malfoy didn't flinch. In fact he found it rather amusing. The girl was probably at least a foot smaller, and now that her 1st year, wild bushy hair had tamed down; it cut off a few more centimetres of height. However, her personality made up for it. Who knew such wit and temper could flare up from beneath the bookworm exterior? Secretly (although he would never admit it) he wouldn't like to find himself in a duel with Granger. Bruce Connor in the year above found himself in the hospital wing for a week when he tried to hit on her.

Naughty head girl.

Blaise found himself staring into the distance. He had been to his fair amount of detentions, and this wasn't much different. Of course, he wouldn't prefer to be mopping floors during Christmas, so he would play along. Even if he was paired with Ginny.

She was extremely pretty, with her hazel eyes and red hair that ran to her waist, but Blaise wasn't interested. Besides, her and Potter had been inseparable for the whole year.

Blaise was nervous for Draco though. Nobody forced him to do anything, and if he was the one who messed things up, he'd have 6 angry Gryffindor's on his case. That could get messy.

The next door opened and Ginny stalked through before anyone could move.

"Behave." Was all she said, staring straight at Malfoy, and then vanished. Blaise followed.

Malfoy was chuckling softly.

"What's so funny?" said Hermione, hands on her hips.

"All your beloved Gryffindor's telling me to play nice."

"That's because you are the one most likely to stuff it up!"

"Maybe you're the one going to stuff it up."

"I will not!" she said. And he chuckled again.

"Oh yes, I'm truly sorry. Why would miss know-it-all, teacher's pet, _Head Girl, _Granger get anything wrong? After all, along with hero Potter and her secret red-headed lover whose temper tantrums are _legendary, _she should know _everything_ and what to do in every possible situation!"

Malfoy always knew how to rile people up; it was just a case of knowing them well. As for Hermione, well, he had 7 years of practice up his sleeve.

It had done the trick, and the Gryffindor stood up, her cheeks flushed and eyes ablaze.

"How dare you!? You know full well that wasn't what I meant! I just know that you have a talent for ruining things!"

Malfoy took two strides forward so he towered over Hermione, and stared down at her.

"And why's that?"

"Because for the past 6 years of my life before the war, you made my life a living hell, as well as countless others. What makes you think that I see you any differently?"

Malfoy's eyes narrowed.

"You have no idea." He said softly.

The mood changed with a flick of a switch and the anger that had been building up inside Hermione faded away as her usual curiosity got the better of her.

"Try me." She replied.

A soft silence filled the air, with both students standing face to face. Hermione waited patiently, but Malfoy turned and walked away, his usual smirking expression unreadable. Hermione groaned and sat back down before beginning to read chapter 12 of '_Transfiguration slights, slips and exceptions._'

Hermione Granger was the type of girl who didn't explode when her emotion scale tipped too far one way. In fact, she usually kept a tight lid on things and preferred to be practical and busy herself with work and other people's problems to distract her from whatever had been bothering her that day. However, it wasn't an unknown fact that the girl was feisty, headstrong and could easily look after herself. It was something about Draco Malfoy's demeanour, which got her so ruffled. Maybe she was simply feeling the emotions that she had practically ignored for 7 years? (Well, ignoring the slight slip of self-control in third year when she had punched him, _but man that felt good) _

Despite all of this, Hermione felt guilty about her previous conversation with him. Ever since they had started their retake of 7th year (Destroying horcruxes takes up a hell of a lot of time and unfortunately for Hermione, doesn't count as an 'extra curriculum activity' even if it does give you a rather good reputation) Malfoy had barely spoken a word and had gone quietly on his way. Well, except this afternoon in Hogsmead. So the usually polite and level headed Gryffindor could feel the guilt washing through her. A talent for ruining things? Maybe that was a step too far.

Before Hermione could contemplate the matter any further, the last door opened up and Malfoy tuned towards her, face impassive. If he was even bothered by their conversation, he did a good job hiding it.

"Shall we?" he said rather sarcastically.

"I suppose we shall" she said stiffly and entered the maze, with Malfoy not far behind.

_**Authors note: **_**Thanks for reading! Once again let me know what you think by reviewing! I'm sorry not much happened in this chapter but character relationships need to develop, plot line established etc.… more action and humour to follow soon though! **


	3. Predicament

**Chapter 3 ~ Predicament **

"Ohh...the doom….and gloooomm…." Sung George in a melancholy drone, running his hand along the pale stone wall that was the colour of a typical English sky. The maze wasn't anything remotely exciting like the twins had hoped it would be, such as towering hedges or devils snare, but walls.

Plain walls.

Fred sighed.

"It's like a boring bedroom." He said.

"Percy's bedroom."

"Percy's bedroom with all the furniture taken out"

"Percy's bedroom has furniture?" queried Fred, pausing for a moment. "He does work all night and sleeps half the day. At least I think he sleeps. I had always assumed he slept upside down like a vampire."

"Or a bat."

"A vampire bat."

The twins chuckled and carried on walking down the twisting route of grey walls. There was no way anyone could manage to remember the way they had come because everything looked the same. That is, before they came to a dead end.

"_Another_ one?" groaned George

"Come on." Said Fred but when they turned round the way was blocked with another grey wall. They were trapped in a grey box.

"Oh great. I bet the walls are going to start closing in any moment" said George. Fred, however, was looking thoughtfully at the walls.

"This oddly reminds me of my time with Angela in the broom cupboard on the 2nd floor corridor…" George was astonished.

"When in Filches nightmares did you persuade Angela to get in a broom cupboard with you!?"

"6 weeks ago."

"6 WEEKS AGO? Let me _rephrase_ dear brother. _How_ did you persuade Angela to get in a broom cupboard with you?"

"Ah, with my elegance, charm, and devastating good looks."

George snorted.

"You do remember we look exactly the same?"

"Nonsense, I was always the better looking one"

Before the twins could say any more about Fred and Angela's escapade, (and frankly George didn't want to know much more) a small 'pop' alerted them to the presence of some emerald writing that had appeared on the wall in front of them.

"How exciting. I love words." Said Fred, before George read the script out loud,

_Double trouble I do see_

_Jovial, joking, jolly you be,_

_Mad, crazy, fun, delirious,_

_But is your nature ever serious?_

_60 seconds is all I ask,_

_Can you make the other laugh?_

_If you remain straight faced and win_

_Both of you may enter in_

_Be warned, if you turn to child's play,_

_In this room you must stay. _

"Delirious?" Said Fred. "I have never been delirious."

"Firewhisky" said George "5th of December last year. You jumped up on the table and did a very good impression of Melissa Kindrive when she plays the violin"

"Ah yes…" Fred said fondly. "Dear Melissa."

"So all we have to do if make the other laugh?" asked George, examining the writing closely.

"Easy Peasy." Boasted Fred, lounging against the wall.

What the twins didn't know is that this task was set by professor McGonagall herself, after being fed up when they couldn't take anything serious in her lessons. As you may know already, when put up to the task of not laughing, it is harder than you initially expect. Unless you are a drama student, a naturally unhappy person or extremely good at controlling your happiness. Of course, Fred and George are none of these, so when Fred was given the challenge to not laugh, George took it in his stride to exercise his full potential. And yes, to an extent, the twins have to hide their laughter during a joke or conversation when other people are watching, but that was when they joke with each other. George however took a different approach.

"Dear Fred" he started, pretending to read from a letter, wiping the fake tears from his eyes. "I am devastated to say…"

George didn't get any further before Fred started chuckling.

"Fred! Pull yourself together!"

"I'm sorry; I'm sorry…" he laughed. "But doesn't that remind you of Great Aunt Gertrude's 60th Birthday Party?"

"Ha! Yes! The one where we found her spot vanishing cream!" said George.

"And we used it to make every single pair of her overly large floral underpants…"

"…Disappear!"

Both twins were near hysterics, as they remembered the day.

"Dear Fred and George…" started Fred in a bad imitation of his Great Aunt. " I am devastated to say that I never found my red poppy bloomers…"

George gave another chortle "…although I found my lilac ones intact!"

George and Fred were giggling uncontrollably, when they heard a small 'pop' and they turned back to the wall before falling silent.

Written on it were two more words.

_Time's up. _

…**.**

Ron found himself muttering under his breath, coming up with some very colourful and imaginative ways to get his own back on Malfoy. Harry hated Malfoy just as much as Ron, but didn't express it verbally. However, Harry had to admit that Malfoy had been…rather subdued lately. It seems that now his father was otherwise _preoccupied, _his haughty influence had vanished, although it was clear that his sharp witted tongue hadn't gone anywhere.

"…and it was his entire fault in the first place!" Finished Ron angrily.

To be perfectly honest, Harry hadn't been listening, but picked up on the last line.

"I thought it was the twins fault?" He said, referring to Ron's previous accusation.

"That too." Was all he said before stomping down the next grey corridor.

"I feel sorry for Hermione though." Said Harry, feeling like he needed to contribute to the conversation.

"She can handle him. Don't you remember third year?"

"Sure do!"

"She was amazing…." Sighed Ron, and Harry inwardly cringed.

It was clear to Harry that Ron had fancied Hermione since third year, but she had never shown the same interest. She always had her head in a book or studying 3 weeks in advance. Victor Krum had been the only time he had seen her show interest in a boy, but to his knowledge it hadn't got much further as the long distance, slowly made her letters decline in number. Somehow, he couldn't help feeling that if Ron started to…express his feelings to her, he wouldn't get the answer he desired.

"Stop!" and Ron held his arm in front of Harry so he couldn't go any further.

"What is it?"

"Shh!" said Ron again, and Harry listened carefully.

What he heard was a very soft scratching sound, like a violin note being played softly but without any skill.

It then stopped suddenly.

Harry was aware that they weren't going to complete this maze if they stood in the same spot for much longer so he beckoned for Ron to continue. As they rounded the corner, both boys froze in their tracks.

In front of them was a…beast. Beast was the only word for it. It was the size of a lion, with a dark green body which was slightly shiny, like a beetle, indicating a hard shell. Its lighter green head contained 3 eyes, and fangs protruded from its mouth, the colour not white but a sickening yellow. With eight black legs, Ron started to whimper, as it reminded him of another beastly encounter in second year.

No magical car to save them now.

Silently, Harry cast a powerful spell, but it seemed to bounce right off the creature causing no damage whatsoever.

"H-harry…what do we do?"

The creature gave a high pitched shriek like nails screeching down a chalk board.

"Run."

_**Authors Note: **___**Ooo double cliff-hanger! I didn't describe the 'creature' in great detail, because I wanted to leave it up to your imagination! What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! IT WILL MAKE MY DAY! What did you like? Was there anything you didn't like? If you tell me, I can improve in later chapters! Thanks for reading! ~ TheOnlyQuirk**


	4. A leap of faith

_**A.N: It's my Birthday tomorrow, so if you would review, it would make my day ;) **_

Chapter 4 ~ A leap of faith

Hermione was bored.

It takes a lot to get Hermione Granger bored.

She would concentrate fully during each lecture given by professor Snape.

She would stay awake in History of Magic, even when every other student had nodded off on a hot summer's day.

She would probably be interested if you decided to tell her how toilets function.

However, stuck in a never ending maze, with no sign of anything in their way, along with a very silent Draco Malfoy… Hermione was bored.

She sighed and ran her hand along the cool stone walls, letting herself follow Malfoy around another blank corridor.

Mr Malfoy was not bored as such, but irritated.

Of course, he didn't show this. He had been instructed as a boy to never show his emotions. That was what his father said anyway.

"Point me" he whispered to his wand as they reached another fork, and carried on down the left passageway, hopefully going north.

He was irritated at Ron Weasley.

It wasn't a rare occurrence, in fact it happened on a daily basis, but lately Malfoy had decided to keep out of his way. If the slytherin managed to put Hogwarts' precious 'King' of the golden trio in the hospital wing, he'd be hated forever more.

_The again, I'm hated anyway. _

He wasn't doing anything wrong in Hogsmead that afternoon. He and Blaise had just returned from sending a letter, as well as looking at some new luxury quills, when he was bombarded by a bundle of red-heads, freckles and Saint Potter. And Hermione. But he didn't think she counted really, as all she did was clutch her book bag and shout at Ron. Understandable really.

_Insults and hexes I can take_. Thought Malfoy. _But there was no need for physical violence. _He winced at he gently prodded his bruised cheekbone.

Suddenly, Hermione issued a small shriek from in front of him accompanied with a sharp 'Zap' and she crumpled to the floor like a rag doll.

"Granger?"

She issued a small moan and sat up, rubbing her head.

"Don't go that way" she said and pointed down the passageway she had just been turning into. It looked clear enough, but as soon as Malfoy had extended his fingers, they came into contact with what felt like a sharp jolt of electricity, and he jumped back cursing to himself.

"Told you so" The Gryffindor muttered, still sat on the floor. Surprisingly, a pale hand was stuck in front of her face and she stared incredulously up at Draco Malfoy.

"What?" said Malfoy shrugging. "I'm not going to bite"

Hermione ignored him and got up without any help. "I suggest we go that way" and pointed to another corridor, without breaking his gaze, which was again, unreadable.

He nodded, and they both set off.

**XxXxXxXx**

Fred and George were singing.

They had both decided that since they were stuck in an empty box for the next hour, singing wasn't a bad idea. Maybe it would help them face the wrath of the others later when they were all scrubbing used cauldrons or the dungeon floor.

"_But when he felt Ill_

_He lay down to die,_

_Not a goblin 'o fay_

_Would see him go bye…."_

George was singing a melancholy tune to 'Gruff the dead dwarf' as Fred joined in with some rather interesting sound effects.

"_O' Gruff was pale white_

_His brain oozing green,_

_It slurped out his head,_

_Like Devonshire cream…" _

At that gruesome part, Fred made some slurping noise and George stopped.

"That my brother, was a terrible slurping sound."

"No it wasn't! That was prime slurping!"

"Fred, if you were in a slurping competition, the 9 year old muggle girl you scared last week when apparating directly in front of her would get a higher place than you."

"Probably." Fred replied.

"_Percy_ could get a higher place than you!"

"Hey!" shouted Fred. "That was offensive."

That was when Ginny and Blaise found them.

Well, found is not exactly the right word.

That was when Ginny and Blaise _heard _them.

Ginny was still marching on purposefully with a few scratches down her cheek, and Blaise was limping slightly, having just encountered around 20 Cornish pixies blocking their path.

They had swarmed down and attacked, one even biting Zambini's toe quite hard, hence the limping. Luckily, he had remembered the spell Hermione Granger had shouted in 2nd year, right before he ran out the classroom door.

They both reached another dead end, and Blaise was already turning away.

"C'mon Weasley"

"Wait!" she said and she pressed her ear against the cold stone wall.

"Can you hear that?"

Sure enough, a muffled conversation could just about be made out.

"….you…try again!" they heard

"_Oh Gruff…as a sheep…_

…_listen…not asleep…"_

"GEORGE! Those….not the right words!"

"It's Fred and George!" squealed Ginny and she started to bang against the stone and shout with all her might. Zambini covered his ears quickly. Boy, she could shout _loud. _

" FREEDD! GEEOORGGEE! IT'S MEE! GINNYY!"

"You might need to shout a bit louder Gin" came the muffled voices of the twins, slightly clearer than before.

"Yeah, the students in the astronomy tower might not have heard you."

"Why are you singing?" she said, no longer shouting.

"Because it is an entertaining past-time"

"And we're trapped", the other twin said.

"Blaise sighed and leant against the wall.

"Stand well back!" shouted Ginny, and on the other side of the wall, both Weasley's ran to the far corner of their room, knowing full well what Ginny planned to do, and knowing she was very capable of doing it.

"REDUCTO!" She shouted and Fred and George hugged each other tightly, afraid for their lives.

But nothing happened.

"Maybe you said it wrong" said Blaise patronisingly. Ginny scowled.

"I did not say it wrong, something's wrong with the flipping wall."

"Or your flipping head" he muttered under his breath so no-one but himself could hear.

Ginny was staring hard at the wall in frustration, when a small symbol of a water droplet appeared on the stone wall, again in emerald ink.

"What could that mean?" pondered the red-head to herself.

"Oh I don't know….water?" replied Zambini sarcastically.

"Oh haha, well done for winning 'state the obvious award' with water…."

Ginny stopped. She looked again at the sign.

"Water…" she muttered.

"Agumenti" she whispered and a jet of water hit the inked symbol.

It flashed blue before fading away and a symbol of a feather appeared in the bottom left hand corner.

Ginny smiled. She had this covered.

"Wingardium Leviosa"

The feather rose and disappeared, but this time two symbols appeared.

"Gin?" came a muffled voice.

"Are you doing anything useful?"

"Shut up!" she snapped. "I'm concentrating!"

The Gryffindor attempted the symbols one at a time, but nothing happened. Suddenly she whipped round to Blaise who was now sitting on the floor, idly twirling his wand in his fingers.

"Oi. Zambini. I need your help too!"

He sighed, and together, they managed to get past 25 magic related symbols. The stone wall slid back to reveal both twins, who had been surprisingly silent for a while, slumped on the floor.

They weren't moving.

"Fred? George?!" Ginny cried and rushed over to her brothers sides. She tenderly held Georges face, trying to see any sign on life

"George? Wake up George!"

All of a sudden his eyes flicked open and a large grin filled his freckled face.

"Come to rescue the damsel in distress have you love?"

A sharp smack echoed round the room and George sat up quickly, rubbing his cheek which was now decorated with a small red handprint.

"It wasn't my idea!" he defended.

"You had me worried!"

"It's nice to know you care" said Fred snickering, but stopped and backed away and Ginny growled, her facial expression remarkably similar to a certain Mrs Weasley…

"Ok we're sorry, we're sorry" The twins said in unison before she could inflict any more damage.

Blaise smirked.

**XxXxXxXx**

"Another one?" cried Hermione in frustration as they reached another dead end. They both had no choice now but to go the corridor that was protected by a large force field.

"It makes sense if you think about it." Replied Draco. "They wouldn't put it there and still let us find another way. This is our first obstacle."

They reached it again. This time however, as small piece of parchment was on the floor next to it.

Hermione rushed forward and scooped it up in excitement and nervousness.

"Read it aloud then" The slytherin said impatiently.

"_The only way to you goal_

_Is past your trial right here…"_

"Told you so."

"…_It won't be easy or kind,_

_Not necessarily a fear, _

_Something like a thorn in your shoe,_

_Maybe a tad unfair,_

_Maybe it will open your heart,_

_To something new found there._

_What is it? I hear you cry,_

_It's really simple, to keep you sane,_

_Read the following passage and use your brain." _

Hermione stopped there and frowned at the parchment in puzzlement.

"Well? Carry on!"

"I can't" she said "It's in Latin!"

"Oh give it here." Said Malfoy, taking the riddle and scanning the words.

"You read Latin?"

Hermione begrudgingly admitted she was impressed.

"My father forced me to learn…" he muttered, concentrating.

As he continued his eyes grew wide and his face drained of colour. To Hermione it wasn't fear… could it be…anxiousness?

"Well?"

He cleared his voice.

"_Masculus et femina,_

_oblitus praeteritis experimenta_

_quiete et felicitate mergi;_

_Ut mihi satis fieri tibi,_

_sit amet, vehicula at… oscularetur." _

He said the last word rather strangled.

"English please."

He gulped and repeated himself, this time in English.

_Male and Female, _

_forget past experiences_

_drown in the quiet and bliss,_

_All i need to let you pass,_

_is a simple, yet meaningful…_

"Oh hurry up! We only have an hour!" Cried Hermione in exasperation as he paused again.

"…_yet meaningful kiss." _

_**Authors note:**___**Sorry for all the 'Cliffys' but that's what makes a story interesting doesn't it? I made it longer to make up for the long lag time between updates, but I warned you it would be infrequent! Bonus points to anybody who can guess the campfire song I nicked some of the lyrics to, in Fred and George's sing along. Make my birthday special and REVIEW! :D**


	5. Red & Blue

**A.N ~ ****I had a lovely birthday, thanks for the reviews! It would make my week extra special if reviews kept coming my way! It gives me the incentive to update quicker! I know you've been waiting for this chapter…enjoy!**

Chapter 5 ~ Red and Blue

Harry and Ron sprinted down the corridors, not caring about the direction. Their feet were slapping painfully on the hard floor and Harry was already short of breath; heart pumping, rigid fear and adrenalin rushing through his body. Ron was slightly ahead, his long legs in his favour, but Harry sped up when the same piercing shriek echoed from behind them.

"LEFT!" Ron shouted as they reached another fork, and Harry skidded left, the beast appearing for a slight moment in the corner of his eye.

"INCENDIO!" Ron jabbed his wand frantically over his shoulder, but Harry knew it was no use; the beast was completely covered in some sort of armour. Ron's chest was tightening and Harry's legs were burning with lactic acid, but the two Gryffindor's ran on, desperately searching for a way of escape. After another minute of the chase, Harry thought the shrill of the monster was dying away. Were they really outrunning it?

They turned another corner, and Ron cried out in frustration as they reached a dead end. It was too late to turn back as they heard the thumping of 8 legs scuttling towards them, not yet in sight, but not far behind. Harry had forgotten this was a detention set by teachers who would make sure both students didn't die, and so stood staring at the block of stone, at a loss for what to do.

"Harry, look!" Ron tugged at his sleeve and pointed to a small wooden desk that sat beneath the wall. Harry had been so preoccupied with the thought of being gored by horrid yellow fangs, that he hadn't noticed it before. It held two vials of potion, enough for one swallow. One was an acid blue colour that was fizzing slightly, and the other was a dull shade of red, sort of like Ron's hair toned down a bit. As both boys rushed over to the potions, they spotted a small slip of parchment next to the vials.

_Only one can get through, they must drink blue_

_One has to stay, drink the red they may. _

"So only one of us can get through, and the other has to face…that thing?" stuttered Ron.

As if on cue, the beast shrieked again, this time defiantly closer.

Harry was already reaching for the red vial, but Ron slapped his hand away.

"Who said you get to make the decisions round here?"

"Ron, just drink the blue and find the others!"

"No!"

The Beast was coming ever closer. Harry cried in frustration.

"Ron! Just drink the blue!" he turned away from the wall. "Maybe there's a solution, both have to stay or get through, or maybe we could …"

He was interrupted as a blue vial was stuck in front of his nose.

"Ron I've already said"….

But Ron held up the other vial, which had been drained of its contents.

Before Harry could protest, Ron tipped the blue liquid into his open mouth and shoved him towards the stone wall. Harry yelled and braced himself for impact, but he fell straight through it, a sensation passing through his body not unlike the one he felt when passing the barrier at platform nine and three quarters. He tumbled onto the floor, now on the other side of the now solid wall.

"RON!" he shouted, jumping up and banging his fists onto the stone.

"RON! ARE YOU THERE?! RONALD WEASLEY!"

But nobody responded.

Harry stopped shouting.

All he could hear was silence.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile, not too far away, stood Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger at a complete loss of what to say.

"You must have translated it wrong" spluttered Hermione, taking the parchment hastily off the Slytherin. She started scanning the paper rapidly, absorbing every detail she could. Her expression lifted as she thought of an idea and translated the Latin to English, with a quick flick of her wand.

"Malfoys don't get things wrong." Draco stated, leaning against the wall.

Hermione groaned after reading the poem and slumped onto the floor, her head in her hands.

"The teachers wouldn't set this specifically. What if the twins came along this route?"

Draco snorted.

"That's gross Draco."

"You implied it."

Hermione shook her head and carried on her train of thought.

"It must be enchanted so the task is adapted to the pair's weakness."

"So our weakness is our hatred towards each other?" said Draco.

Hermione was in turmoil. Why couldn't they have got some sort of complicated spell?

"What are we going to do?" she moaned.

"Well I'm not kissing you." Malfoy stated bluntly.

"But we can't let the others down! I don't want to spend my Christmas with Filch!"

"Are you saying you want to kiss me Granger? I have plenty of experience…." He smirked. Hermione looked up sharply and gave him a glare.

'_If looks could kill' _thought Draco.

"Get a grip Malfoy. Never in a million years would I kiss you voluntarily, yet I don't doubt your experience. How's Pansy?" Hermione spat, and Malfoy's smirk turned down in obvious disgust.

"Pansy is nothing but a suck up. Malfoys can do better than that."

"By better, I guess you're suggesting pure-bloods. No half-bloods or mudbloods for Slytherin prince, Draco Mal-"

"Don't say that" Draco snapped quickly before Hermione could finish her sentence. She looked at him quizzically and he turned away.

"Mudblood?" questioned Hermione.

"It's not a term I enjoy hearing" he said stiffly. "Reminds me of…bad experiences."

Malfoy inwardly cursed himself for saying that out loud. As he grew up, it was his father that taught him that muggle-borns were the scum of the earth. He was imitating Lucius as he grew up and he could tell his mother disproved. Naturally she didn't say anything. Even in the new day and age of equality, in Pure-blood society, a wife answered to her husband, and not the other way round. Maybe that's why aunt Bellatrix refused to get married.

He could remember one time in fourth year, during the Christmas break, he used the word muggle-born, instead of mudblood. His father picked up on it and demanded that Draco should use the offensive term. Draco had refused, and even with his mother's cry of pleading, Lucius had struck him until he said the word.

When he returned to Hogwarts, he kept a bottle of magic concealer in his trunk to hide the bruises.

He hadn't defied his father again.

Malfoy sat down on the floor and refused to look at the Gryffindor. Hermione made no further reference to that conversation, picking up on something that he did not wish to share. Instead she started to pace, back and forth so it drove Malfoy crazy.

"For goodness sake women! Stop pacing!"

"I'm thinking!"

"You overthink too much" the Slytherin said. Hermione brought her hands to her hips, and regarded him with narrowed eyes.

"Oh yes? Well you're the one who refuses to comply with the only way to get out of here!"

"So what's the point in thinking about another way out if there isn't one?"

Hermione dropped to her knees and stared into his silver/grey eyes, before her voice dropped to a deadly whisper.

"What do you suggest ferret?"

He whispered also, to mock her.

"I suggest we do what the flipping parchment says and get it over with"

This time it was Hermione's turn to smirk.

"Are you saying you want to kiss me Malfoy?" she repeated his previous comment. "I have plenty of experience…"

The taunting didn't faze Malfoy, he simply replied,

"No. Want is the wrong word. And I doubt it."

Hermione glared at him. She stood up and motioned for him to do the same.

"Come on then. But this is _only_ so we have a Filch-free Christmas. Understood?"

Draco stood up also.

"You take a kiss way too seriously Granger."

"Maybe you regard it far too lightly Malfoy."

"Maybe."

There was an awkward pause. Hermione cleared her throat.

"So umm…shall we?" her cheeks a soft shade of pink.

Draco shrugged, hiding his emotions that were so muddled he wouldn't of recognised them if they danced in front of him with a neon sign.

Both students leant forward.

'_Lavender was right, he is good looking_' Hermione thought absentmindedly before mentally slapping herself. _'But that doesn't make up for him being a stubborn, prideful, ignorant, inconsiderate Slytherin.' _

She shut her eyes tight, trying to prepare herself for the revulsion she was sure to feel.

Their lips met, and brushed over each other's softly, before both students leapt apart, backing away from each other like repelling magnets.

Draco's gaze was locked onto Hermione whose cheeks were now a bright pink. He turned to the invisible wall and reached out…only to have his hand zapped. He brought it into his chest and nursed it softly while Hermione snorted.

"I knew it wouldn't work" grumbled Malfoy.

"So you kissed me for the fun of it did you?" Said Hermione, touching her lips softly. If she was being perfectly honest, she wasn't as repulsed as she should have been.

"Shut up Granger. Look at the last line of the stupid poem again."

…_a simple, yet meaningful kiss._

"Meaningful!?" cried Hermione.

Draco nodded his expression dark.

"We'll be stuck here forever."

_**Authors Note: **_**Tell me what you think! Am I getting their banter right? I find it quite difficult to write, yet that's the part I usually enjoy most in others stories so I tried my best! Are the characters still realistic?...review…review…review…**


	6. Starbursts

_**Authors note:**_** Thanks to **_**WeaslyChick32 **_**for the idea for this chapter, just so you know guys I do take what you say into consideration, so please REVIEW! **

**Chapter 6 ~ Starbursts**

"I do not see the point in this exercise." Muttered Snape darkly, sitting stiffly in a plush magenta armchair.

"Now now Severus, this is a simple experiment after all" Dumbledore replied merrily, chewing contently on a starburst, his new favourite muggle sweet.

Professor Dumbledore had just finished a meeting with Antony Hardphelp, Hufflepuff prefect, when he had his 'stroke of genius', just last week. It was easy to say that most of his students were polite, well-behaved young wizards and witches. However, some of them often found themselves in a spot of bother when a few rules were twisted or misplaced. Of course, some certain individuals were more frequently in trouble than others, as demonstrated this afternoon. He had no doubt that the heads of houses were perfectly apt at bequeathing discipline upon the pupils, but the headmaster had felt that a different approach may be necessary.

Professor Sprout was sitting in a small squishy chair, and she bounced up and down excitedly, her hat knocked onto the floor; fly-away hair frizzing around her head like a cloud of static.

"Oh Albus, this is brilliant!" she clapped her hands like a small child and professor Flitwick chuckled.

After McGonagall had returned from what they had deemed 'The white room', Dumbledore led the teachers into a small side room that led off from his office. It had small round windows and warm fire and plenty of spongy armchairs that varied in shades of purple to match the violet walls. He had set up a large screen that hovered in the air, which might have resembled a screen of a muggle television, without the black frame and a lot clearer picture and sound. That is, if you knew what a muggle television looked like, which most of the professors didn't. Professor Dumbledore had explained that the point of this change in tactic would be the help the students work together, resulting in less frequent incidents like the explosion of Madame Puddifoots. He had used the example of Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry as an example.

"After all, prevention is better than cure!" he stated.

Snape snorted indistinctly into his drink, thinking that Draco would jump into the great lake in winter before he would work with the Gryffindor's.

What the students didn't know was that the mysterious portal that had taken them to the start of the maze had actually taken them to the room of requirement. Dumbledore had wished for what he needed and therefore, no extra work had been required at all.

McGonagall's stern expression had vanished now that she was no longer in discipline mode, and laughed softly when Ginny slapped George, the sound from the screen echoing around the tiny room.

"He deserved that one!" called out Flitwick, and professor Sprout giggled.

The screen only showed one place at a time however, and at that moment they were watching the first two groups reunite. Flitwick had been very proud at Miss Weasley's charm work, and Blaise's too.

Snape sighed. He had a load of mock NEWT papers to mark, and a bunch of Hufflepuff first years first thing tomorrow morning. Snape respected Dumbledore, without a doubt. He thought that Albus was one of the bravest and wisest wizards he had ever come across. But the old coot had his moments sometimes. And right now, sitting in magenta armchairs, eating muggle sweets and watching 8 teenage students work their way through an enchanted maze was one of them. Especially since he was looking forward to giving them a detention of cleaning up the frog guts on bench 6.

Blasted Longbottom.

"What we will do if this works Albus?" asked McGonagall, turning to the headmaster. "After all, there are so many students, we can't stick them_ all_ in a maze!"

"Well I'm not sure about the usual rule breaking, but if a disagreement occurs between two students then I suggest we force them to spend time together!" he said whilst unsticking another starburst.

Professor McGonagall stared at him in bewilderment, and Snape had closed his eyes.

'_Maybe he has gone crazy'_

"You never know, maybe they will learn to get along! And even if they don't, maybe the idea of spending time together will repulse them so much they will learn from previous mistakes" he said happily, turning back to the screen.

McGonagall shook her head in wonder, not sure whether to be amazed at his hidden genius or to be taking his temperature and delivering him to Madam Pomfrey. She decided to go for the hidden genius and settled back down, where Ron and Harry were legging it as fast as possible, trying to outrun the zeppogryfe, Hagrid's new favourite beast from the Philippines. It wasn't dangerous, but looks can be deceiving and the professor felt a small bloom of pity as she watched the fear stricken boys stop at the dead end.

_They have faced so much…._she thought before pulling herself back into teacher mode.

_But _ _they need to be punished. _

Professor Flitwick turned to look at the clock that was hanging on the wall in the shape of a moon, filled with countless symbols and numbers, allowing you to read the time in 60 languages if you looked at it the right way. Apparently. On the very outside of the moon, just after Arabic and Bulgarian, was English.

"Albus, they only have 40 minutes left, do you think they'll make it?" he squeaked.

"As long as they work together and overcome their difficulties I'm sure they'll be fine." Albus replied.

"Filch will be happy" the potions master muttered again sarcastically. He knew for a fact that if they failed, Filch and that mangy mongrel of his would be taking an early Christmas break.

A few more minutes passed and Harry was now stuck on the other side of the wall, banging his fists raw on the hard stone. Sprout sighed in sympathy and Snape thought he was stupid for wasting time standing there when he could just get on with it.

"If they don't make it within the set time I bet it will be Potter's fault" he said.

McGonagall glowered. "Well that may be so Severus, but in my opinion if it is indeed anybody's fault, my bet would be on Draco. He is highly intellectual, but I'm afraid he lacks the 'working together' part of Albus' great plan."

"We'll see." The potions master replied.

"Indeed." She said stiffly.

Snape turned towards the headmaster, who was opening a pack of skittles.

"Headmaster, might we be able to have a look at Draco and Grang- Hermione?"

"Soon, Severus. Soon" he replied with a knowing twinkle in his eye that made Snape feel uneasy.

The four professors and Albus turned back to the screen in the violet room, still watching Harry. Unaware that the twins were taking turns giving piggybacks to each other. Unaware that Ron was on his own without a partner.

And unaware that Draco and Hermione had been placed in a very awkward situation…

**AN: Thanks for reading! I know this chapter was slightly shorter, sorry. I have to warn you that my updates may be a little less frequent from now on as I am entering EXAMS and kind of have to revise if I want any good grades. I did warn you at the beginning that it would be 'infrequently updated'. Read the small print people! Nevertheless, keep reading; reviewing and sharing, I'll be back! ~TheOnlyQuirk**

**(P.S REVIEW PLEASE!) **


	7. Let me tell you a story

_**Authors Note: **_**I'm sorry! Please don't kill meeee! The amount of writer's block I have had amazes me but all my mock exams are over! Yay! I don't know how long this story will be, but I have started a DM/HG Hunger Games/Harry Potter fanfic that I have actually planned (Shocked, I know) and I am writing at the same time as this. Sometimes it is nice to be able to swap back and forth. So go read! Not sure about this chapter, go review and tell me what you think! Enjoy. **

Chapter 7 ~ let me tell you a story

Draco Malfoy was sitting against the wall, bouncing a ball he had transfigured from a stone. Despite her frustration, Hermione had to admire his spell work that she never used to pay attention to in class. Usually she was too busy saving Harry, or more likely, Ron from the disastrous mistake they were about to make. Last time, Ron had nearly changed his toaster into a chicken rather than a toast rack. How he had managed this she had no idea.

Hermione checked the time using her wand and whimpered slightly when she saw that they had 35 minutes left. Steeling herself, she rushed over to the Slytherin and sat down next to him.

"What's your favourite colour?" she blurted out before mentally slapping herself not for the first time that day. That sounded stupid. He turned to face her.

"Excuse me?"

"What is your favourite colour?" she said slightly slower as if patronising him.

"Guess." Was all he replied, throwing the ball at the wall again before catching it. Hermione sighed, irritated by his manner to get around every question he asked even if it was as simple as his favourite colour.

"Green." She stated, thinking of the Slytherin colours, but he pulled a disgusted face indicating that she had to guess again.

"Blue?" she suggested weakly. The Slytherin boy sighed and picked up the ball before pointing his wand at it. He muttered something, a piece of blond hair hanging in front of his face in concentration. Then he held up the ball in front and she took it, now able to see her reflection clearly in the rounded surface.

"Silver?"

He nodded.

It was only as she smiled slightly and bounced the ball back to him that he realised what she was trying to do. That was when he started to laugh.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Favourite colour?" that is about as meaningful as a pair of socks" Draco said. "Give it up Granger, There is no way you could come up with something so meaningful that we could get out of here." Hermione scowled.

"At least I try! Try and make something out of a bad situation! I will NOT be Filch's assistant! Just because I was trying to prevent you BOYS of doing something stupid! So get a grip MALFOY and try and help! There is no use insulting me, you wouldn't know meaningful if it did a cartwheel naked in front of your nose!" She shouted, now having stood up.

_Well she can change mood quickly. Women. _Draco thought. But her words stung slightly, and the Slytherin Prince was determined to prove her wrong. They would get out of this maze. Even if he had to do something he hated doing.

He stood up and walked forwards slowly towards her, his steps ever so softly slapping the concrete floor. Hermione felt a flicker of panic light inside her, as she watched his eyes harden and body go stiff. However, she clenched her fists and stood her ground. He wasn't going to intimidate her.

Was he?

"Let me tell you a story Granger." He said softly, once he was only inches away from her. He was so close that she could have named all the different greys that made up his eye colour, or counted each fine hair that looked white in the light. Her breath quickened at the close proximity, and she tried to block out the adjective that kept popping back into her mind without warning.

_Beautiful._

"Two years ago, a certain blonde haired boy was given a task by the Dark Lord. The options were to obey or death."Draco said staring at her.

Hermione gasped to herself, not believing what he was telling her or even about to tell her. His voice grew soft but his silver eyes remained locked onto Hermione's, who try as she might, could not tear her gaze from his.

"The boy grew that year in constant fear, fear of discovery, fear of consequences, and fear of life itself. He watched countless murders, unspeakable crimes and all this when his schoolwork was constantly piled on top of him." He lifted his right arm and pointed to a thin white line that traced itself down his forearm, without breaking his gaze. The line itself was jagged, but faint. Hermione had not noticed it up until now.

"Even his own father would not offer any release from that hell and made the boy pay when any act of defiance was shown." His arm lowered, and Hermione swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump that had formed in her throat. She had never thought of Draco as a victim of abuse. Only as the one who gave it. Draco's eyes lowered to the floor, his voice now only a whisper.

"But the boy's task was finished, his side of the bargain complete. But the fear never left. Never left."

A tense pause ensured before he continued a now bitter edge to his voice.

"Instead of the relief he was sure he would feel, he was forced to give up his freedom, his agency, to the mercy of the Dark Lord. For the whole year, chaos reigned; terror seeped into every street, every house, and every life. He watched his friends and people he knew…" At this his eyes flickered up meeting with Hermione's,

"…get tortured and even killed whilst not doing a thing. That boy was a man. That man was a coward."

This time he lifted up his left arm and drew back the sleeve of his robe. Hermione couldn't bear to look but there it was, as clear as day. The black ink of the snake and skull had never faded, and it was now a permanent addition to Draco Malfoy.

"I will always be reminded." He switched to first person, and Hermione was not sure whether it was on purpose or if he was even aware of doing it. "Of the mistakes I made. And nobody cares. Nobody forgives. Everybody forgets. Everybody except me."

Hermione felt a wave of pity for the boy in front of her, who now looked so small compared to his arrogant self that he was only a few minutes before.

He covered up the Dark mark and leant forwards towards Hermione, whose emotions were conflicted; the pity and sorrow she felt towards the Slytherin was unnatural but the edge of fear was still there, the sensible part of her brain screaming at her to run away. He paused when his lips were a hairs width away and whispered softly.

"Forgive me."

Before Hermione could react, Draco slipped one hand round the back of her neck and pulled her lips to meet his. Hermione was shocked, but her body acted without her permission, both of her hands wrapping round his neck pulling her against him. His hands trailed down her sides sending feelings of flames rush up her body and Hermione relaxed, closing her eyes. A warm wash of air fluttered over them.

The force field was broken.

Suddenly, Hermione was pushed away, her back colliding with the stone wall and she let out an exclamation of pain. Draco Malfoy stood stiffly, breathing quickly and heavily, a very faint pink tinge to his face. But his eyes were hard and the stiffness had returned, showing no sign of the open, fragile boy that was there before. Hermione smoothed down her hair that Draco has messed up and tried to calm her racing heart whilst staring back at him in surprise. _Was that really just an act?_

"I don't need your pity." Malfoy growled and turned on his heel, storming out of sight down the next corridor.

Hermione wasn't sure why she was crying.

**AN: Please review, I need to know what you think!**

**Thanks! ~TheOnlyQuirk**


	8. Miniature Mayhem

_**Author's notes: **__** OK, confession time. I'm not enjoying writing this as much as I should. Don't panic because I will finish it as I know how annoying it is for an author to abandon the fic mid-flow. I would, however, like you to read my other fic 'Dalliance' (Dramione) as that has a structured plot and I feel as if I am doing really well on that one. Please keep reviewing though; it's the only thing that is keeping me going! (Thanks to Alliprince for one of the ideas in this chapter) Enjoy. **_

Chapter 8 ~ Miniature Mayhem

Blaise watched as Ginny stalked ahead of him, her auburn fair fluttering behind her. It easily reached her waist and followed her determined footsteps like a curtain of silk. She had no idea where she was going, but Ginny wasn't the type to give up easily and now that they had found Fred and George, her boost of confidence was spurring her forwards. Blaise almost had to run to keep up with her as his usual laid-back stride wasn't quick enough for the youngest Weasley. Plus, he didn't want to be left alone with the twins who were following behind them. Skipping. Who knows, maybe insanity is contagious. Blaise had to admit that they were geniuses; no one could deny the fact even after they set up one of the most famous joke stores in Diagon Alley as well as returning to finish their education under the strict commands of Mrs Weasley. Blaise even had a few tricks he obtained there hidden under his bed in case any of the second years tried to bother him again.

Geniuses, Yes. But Insane. Maybe they come together.

"What happens when you give them alcohol?" he asked curiously as the twins started up another chorus of 'The owl and the Toad'.

"We don't." replied Ginny with a grim smile. "And if they find some, we pack away the china and hide under the dining room table until the chaos is ceased."

"Must be a pretty big table."

"Now fireproof."

Blaise laughed and Ginny continued her brisk stride round another corner.

He was contemplating the facts that if he were to inherit his family fortune and become a wizarding genius, would that make him insane? Until a skinny arm thwacked into his chest, causing his to stop suddenly.

"Ow!" he yelped, rubbing his chest with a pained expression and a pout. "You could have seriously injured me."

"Stop being a big Slytherin wuss." Ginny retorted, but it lacked her usual fiery snap as her attention was focused on something else entirely.

Blaise looked up and saw a giant wall of blue smoke. So dense he couldn't see anything past it. It swirled and moved like normal smoke would but didn't come past a certain point which he had been about to walk into just a few moments ago. He eyed Ginny who was still staring up at it, her expression confused. At least someone was paying attention.

Just then, the warbling singing of two individuals became louder as they came into view, both mops of orange hair bouncing along with every skip they took, making some notes wobbly or off key.

_Oh the tooooaaaddd_

_And the owwwllllll_

_Could not- beeeee_

_With-outtt a trowwlllll…._

Blaise was thinking about how the song made no sense when he heard Ginny's shriek of warning, but it was too late. The loud twins skipped merrily into the smoke, the warbled song being cut off seconds later.

"GEORGE!" Ginny shouted into the fog. "FRED!"

Blaise covered his ears and for the second time that day felt some pity for those who lived in the same house as her.

"Those IDIOTS!"

Without warning, the fog started to clear, and the Gryffindor craned her neck to see where they could have gone. The smoke left and Ginny was now on her tiptoes.

"Where are they?!"

But it was Blaise who found them. He tugged on the sleeve of her robe and Ginny whirled round to face him.

"What?" she said. His face was pale and his eyes were as round as saucers as he pointed to the floor. Ginny followed his gaze and let out a small exclamation of surprise at what she saw.

"GIN GIN!" Cried a toddler with a large tuft of bright orange hair, his twin smiling goofily.

"Oh my…" she breathed.

Sitting on the floor were two toddlers, Ginny guessing aged 4-5. They both had shockingly orange tufts of hair that stuck up in every direction, and looked exactly the same. They wore miniature versions of the school robes, and big blues eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Fred…?" she said weakly at the toddler who was now clinging to her leg.

"I'm not FRED!" He cried. "I'm George!"

"Oh…er, sorry." She said patting his soft head.

"Nooooooo, I'M GEORGE!" The other twin shouted, getting to his chubby feet.

"Oh really?...ermm…"

Ginny felt quite out of her depth having no younger siblings or any experience with toddlers for that matter. She was trying to remember anything she read when her mother made her read 'Caring for the young' at the age of 15. Blaise felt that no matter what he knew about toddlers, Fred and George were not going to follow the rules. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Fine. I'm Forge." One of them stated.

"I'm GRED!" The other exclaimed, and they both fell on the floor giggling.

Ginny held her hand to her head and muttered something to herself of which Blaise only caught the phrase 'Merlin's pants.'

"You look funny." One of the twins remarked whilst staring up at Blaise his blue eyes shining.

"So do you." Blaise growled. He didn't like small children, let alone two of them.

"THAT'S NOT VERY NICE!" He shouted and kicked Blaise hard in the shin before galloping off to cling to Ginny's other leg, who was trying desperately to get the first twin to unclamp his arms around her ankles.

"OW!" shouted the Slytherin hopping around on one foot, cursing under his breath as both toddlers started to giggle.

"Blaise! Language!" reprimanded Ginny before falling onto the floor in a heap as Fred and George refused to let her go.

"Ow!" she cried out, and the twins changed position so they were now riding on top of her like a hippogriff.

"HORSEY HORSEY DON'T YOU STOP!" Fred squealed whilst George kicked her painfully in the stomach.

"ZAMBINI!"

"What?"

"HELP ME!"

"Why?"

"IT HURTS!"

"I hurt too, you know!"

"THEY'RE DEVILS!"

"RAGHHH!" Shouted George, joining in on the conversation. Fred didn't want to be left out however, and joined the conversation.

"ROOOOOAAAAARRR! I'M A DRAGON RIDER! AND YOU GIN GIN ARE MY DRAGON!"

"BLAISE ZAMBINI GET YOUR SLYTHERIN BUTT OVER HERE NOW!"

"MY SLYTHERIN BUTT HURTS!"

"YOU'RE A WUSS!"

"ROOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!"

And this was how Harry found them.

Ginny was sprawled on the floor, one toddler sitting on her back bouncing up and down and in Harry's opinion looked rather painful. The other identical twin was sitting on her bum, facing the other direction making a lot of noise with his dragon impressions. Ginny was thrashing around, but surprisingly the twins were quite strong and managed to keep her down, but that didn't stop her shouting at Blaise who was still hopping around on one foot shouting back equally as loud. It all looked very odd.

"Ginny?" he said hesitantly, and he could see the relief spread over her face as she caught sight of his confused expression.

"Harry! Thank goodness, get them off me will you?"

Harry glanced again at the hyper children, still jumping up and down enthusiastically.

"Who are they?"

"Fred and George."

"Fred and George?"

At Harry's exclamation of both their names, the twins stopped their 'dragon riding' and examined Harry with calculating expressions. Harry gulped before asking nervously,

"George? Fred? Would you….err…please get off Ginny?"

And then they did. Ginny looked stunned.

"Thanks Harry…." She winced. "Ow, I'm going to have bruises for _weeks."_ She stood up and glared at Blaise who was now simply regarding the situation amused, before turning back to Fred and George, arms crossed and looking down at them, their blue eyes innocent.

"We are reeeaaallly sorry for hurting you Gin Gin." One of them said, his bottom lip wobbling.

"really really sorry." The other added, hanging his head. Even with the title of best troublemakers, as toddlers they looked absolutely adorable, and Ginny's expression softened.

"Just don't do it again." She said and both of them nodded eagerly before launching into a rough game of wizard tag.

"YOUR IT!" George screeched, and Ginny sighed. Harry chuckled and slung his arm over Ginny's shoulder before they continued down the corridor, Blaise trailing behind, still muttering.

"I hate detention." Ginny said.

_**AN: Bear in mind this is NOT my best writing and I don't have a Beta. Please read my other fic and review :D ~TheOnlyQuirk**_


End file.
